


A Sizzling Bubble Bath

by Ereri_fanatic



Series: Ereri/Riren Drabbles [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, French-Speaking Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 01:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: After working outrageous hours and coming home with sore muscles and a terrible case of exhaustion, Eren decides to take a bubble bath to which Levi also joins in.Things don't go as planned.





	A Sizzling Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ukewithdarksoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukewithdarksoul/gifts).



> ♡ This message is strictly for ukewithdarksoul ♡
> 
> Ahhh I'm so sorry for the late reply! I originally had a draft of this on here with the fluffy content that you wanted, but after getting writersblock and putting it on hold, AO3 deleted it. What a bitch, to be honest. I really wished they didn't do that. I've lost countless promising drafts due to that issue. Although I can't blame them because they do put a warning :')
> 
> Anywho
> 
> So when I realized I never completed your request, I decided to write another one. It's a little more on the sexual spectrum than I had originally intended, but it's what my fingers ended up producing, so I hope you still like it!
> 
> \- End of Personal Message -
> 
> Other than that, I hope everyone else also enjoys this little blurb of flutty (fluff + smut).
> 
> ~Enjoy

Soft, nimble fingers pressed gently into his shoulders as Eren sighed and leaned into the comforting touch with a moan. His eyes closing in awe at the hands working away at the knots nestled deep within his shoulders. It felt absolutely amazing to be pampered by Levi on nights like these. On the nights when working day in and day out on the highway for an insane amount of hours took a toll on his body. No matter what, Levi was always there to make all that labor worth it. 

Given he was a police officer, so Levi was always on call if something were to happen, but on days like Thursday's (which happened to be today and his only day off) they made sure to use that given time to their advantage. 

After relaxing and enjoying each other's company for a little over twenty minutes in a bubble bath, Levi suggested to give Eren a massage. He felt bad that his lover was in pain due to lifting 75lb bags of concrete all day when on the other hand, Levi was cruising the streets in a cop car with Erwin on a friendly neighborhood watch duty. So of course he felt pity and wanted to put an end to his husband's pain by at least lessening the throb beneath his shoulder blades a little more than they were originally allowing him to do in the first place.

"God, I fucking love you." Eren groaned out when Levi pressed a tender kiss to the side of his neck. "You should've just applied for a job as a massagist or something instead of being a cop."

Levi chuckled, causing the airy laugh to tickle Eren's skin with the small burst of warm breath fanning over his neck. It made him shiver in delight. "Tu es mignon. I do believe the correct term is a masseur, babe. Not a _massagist_." Levi corrected. His sudden French making Eren flush from the face down.

Levi knew how much his native tongue turned him on, so when Eren's groin immediately stood at attention for some love and comfort against his will, he wasn't surprised. It also didn't help that they were " _bathing_ " in hot water.

"I changed my mind." Eren started, shifting away from Levi's rather tempting hands to turn and face him. "I hate you." 

Levi cocked his eyebrow and pulled his unsuspecting husband into his lap with a taunting grin. "Mmh that's hot." He murmured softly, his eyes scamming Eren's rapidly reddening face with amusement and barely repressed desire. "Say it again, but _louder_."

 _Oh_.

Was that a sexual undertone Eren just detected? His toes curled at the anticipation.

Ignoring the sudden licking flame of lust in the pit of his stomach and rolling his eyes at Levi's extremely lame attempt (not really, it was quite effective and the latter knows it) to seduce him, he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and captured his gaze. Earning a rather raspy, low moan from the older man when he ran his fingers up his freshly trimmed undercut before tugging harshly on his hair to forcefully expose his neck to him.

Levi smirked and watched Eren with a calculated gaze, his eyes intense with dirty intentions. A gaze that sent the brunet's skin alight with a dying need to keep that predatory look on his face as he proceeded with long forgotten caution. Feeling Levi's own hands reaching forward to rest on his hips as he hummed in approval at the gentle squeeze of his fingers showcasing his strong liking to the turn of events.

Eren licked his lips before he spoke. "I fucking hate you, _Levi_." He breathed, pronouncing each word with careful precision and with an over abundance of uncharted hunger. Leaving Levi to hang onto each and every degrading word as if it was his last. His dark pupils blown wide with love and fascination for the man he'll spend the rest of his life with. 

Before Eren could dip down into his neck and lather his sensitive skin with unrelenting bites and hickies, Levi pushed him against the opposite side of the tub and caged him in by sliding his body into his parted legs-- placing his hands on the ledge of the bathtub to stabilize himself.

Eren gasped in surprise and listened to the sounds of the water sloshing onto the floor from their quick and sudden movement as he looked up into Levi's now animalistic eyes.

"Levi, the floor-"

" _Can be dealt with later,_ " He quickly interrupted with the sharp click of his tongue as he grinded his hips into Eren's groin with slow, rough thrusts. Taking pride in the drawn out moan immediately slipping from those full lips as he watched his husband lose himself to completely raw pleasure. Dropping his head back with yet another whimper of praise for him as he closed his eyes in order to _feel_ and heighten his lover's antics.

"For now," Levi began again, moving his hands from the ledge to undo the tie keeping Eren's long hair out of his face. "I want to fuck my husband."

Eren keened. " _G_ _od yes._ " 

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Request a drabble idea down in the comments!
> 
> ♡ Rating doesn't matter ♡


End file.
